


Breed the Banks

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel Sex, Angst, Breeding, But different, Egg Laying, Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Nephilim, Non-Human Genitalia, Tentacle Sex, Wings, Worldbuilding, Xenolinguistics, Xenophilia, wow that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves it when Dean writhes against him, all soft flesh and plaint lust, Dean whimpering as he fucks into Cas and Cas fucks back into him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breed the Banks

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this got kinda super angsty towards the end of the story, not a angst ending, but its there just to let you guys know.

The bed is big. Wide. The mattress soft so that Cas’s wings lay out at ease without the fear of tangling or breaking them. There is an approximation of a room around them, but the space is too vast to accurately name it so.

The air echoes with the faint sounds that Dean lets out every now and then and the slap of Cas’s hand rubbing at his cock. Cas is spread out, on his back, legs open, and the slobbering cunt just under his cock, where his balls should have been, make slithering sounds when the thin reed like tentacle keeps poking in and out, making the bed wet just under his groin with his slick.

Dean is flushed, his face almost red, his mouth closed with a loose scarf that Dean bites into and his hands tied together with another scarf. He is on his knees just a feet away from Cas, his eyes jumping from Cas’ blissed out face and his gaping cunt and throbbing cock. Dean keeps whining lowly at Cas, his eyes begging him for something. Dean’s cock is hard and dribbling precum onto his own thighs because he keeps on swaying on the spot, too busy making needy sounds at Cas.

Cas smiles, a lazy thing, with sharp teeth, too many for a human to have and too thin, and licks his lips. He already went two rounds today and here was Dean begging on his knees to fuck and be fucked again. Cas dipped his hand into his cunt, the slimy slithery tentacle coming out and wrapping around his fingers as he pushed three in and dug at the thin walls inside, letting out a whine of his own. When he pulled his hands out, there was a small puddle of honey coloured sticky slimy liquid collected in the middle of his palm. Cas took his other hand off his cock and crooked it at Dean.

Dean immediately sprang forward. His tongue pushing out the scarf that was loosely covering his mouth and now it covered his chin. He immediately leaned in and sucked in Cas’s fingers into his mouth, his eyes going cross eyed with pleasure. A drop of pre cum falls off his cock onto Cas’s thigh, and Cas starts fucking his fingers into Dean’s mouth, letting the collected liquid fall into Dean’s sucking mouth. 

Finished with the handful, Dean turns to Cas, his eyes hooded, want naked on his face and Cas surges up a bit to kiss Dean. They kiss for long minutes, Dean wriggling over him, unable to keep himself still, while Cas draws his hands over Dean’s body, a pleased churr emanating from his chest like a big cat. His teeth prick Dean’s lips but neither care, kissing too messily and with hunger.

Cas spread his hips wider if possible. He pulled down Dean with complete accuracy when Dean’s flushed cock slotted perfectly into Cas’s cunt. Dean gave a chocked out cry at that, his body going tense for the few second Cas’s lone tentacle struggled to enter Dean’s urethra, where it would pass the length of the cock and then fatten up, essentially knotting them together. Dean’s cum would be directly collected by that tentacle, hollow in the inside like a straw and deposited into the many eggs that Cas was producing, increasing the chance for optimal breeding.

Cas knew that for Dean, this sensation of fucking into Cas while Cas fucked him back while still fucking Cas’s tight and wet cunt was out of the world. Cas, very much an angel, could revert to this shape and preference of genitalia when he had to breed with his very human mate Dean. This need to breed was an effect of directly acting human chromosomal DNA strands on an angel grace. All previous nephilims were borne out of male and female intercourse. But they though, Cas and Dean, they were creating something entirely different, too strange to ever exist in this world. 

When Cas started going into heat, his need to breed enough for there to be enough of them forever, both would leave the bunker for two or three weeks, telling Sam that it was a well needed vacation and go to have unstoppable, insatiable, grace infused nephilim making sex. This place they came to, where they would take a shift away from their original beings to become something capable of creating new life, was marred by the knowledge that none of their children, forever encased inside their eggshells like stone, would ever become alive. 

If Cas were an arch angel, mayhap he might have managed it on the strength of his grace, but his grace was not sufficient and Dean had none to share as well. Thus, the walls of their enormous room was littered with eggs in suspended motion, holding the still bodies of their neverborns. Neither had the heart to dispose of them. Neither had the wish to stop trying to make more, with the hope that maybe the next one will break its prison and cry with the rage of being pulled into existence. 

So they keep coming back. Again and again, fucking each other into the mattress till Cas would feel tired and he would have to replenish Dean’s stamina over and over so as to not overexert him. They would end these sessions with Cas pushing out the eggs one by one, screaming into the vast chambers that held their siblings, blood and ether destroying the bedsheets with giant splotches as Cas heaved, holding onto Dean and wishing, wishing for just one cry out of his labour from a mouth that is not his. 

While Cas would recover from his delivery, Dean would carefully wash each of the eggs, thirteen or fifteen in each small clutch and go around the room leaving them up in their places. Dean knew the age of each egg and which one came first. Cas once asked him to show but he couldn’t take it anymore and had made Dean fuck Cas till he was bleeding. If they could have they would have stopped, if they knew how, if they could find out. But no such luck.

Dean would sometimes want to tell Sam, of the many nieces, nephews and others that are there in a room that is both their mausoleum and their parent’s mating bed. But they kept going back too, unable to restrain themselves, needing that fervent release those breeding sweeps brought them. The intoxicating sound of Dean fucked out, the satisfied look on Cas face when his stomach rounded up with the eggs and the immensely gladness they felt at the other’s presence in their life.

Maybe it was god’s punishment at trying to create new life without his blessing. Maybe it was something that was never envisions and hence the complete stasis for their children. Maybe it was a curse they had been lugging around all these years without knowing. Whatever it was, however it came to be, Dean couldn’t not smile at Cas every time his eyes fell on him and Cas couldn’t not smile back when he caught him at it. And maybe things were not entirely complete or how they were wished for, the supreme miracle of each other in their life was as good as it would get.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read. Thanks For reading! Kudos and Comments will be much appreciated.
> 
> P.S - that knotting thing was supposed to be a female thing, like you know how female alphas fuck and shit, but ya, abo is just something i read not write so it turned into this. I sure do hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


End file.
